1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to tools and, more particularly, to tool handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Screwdrivers are configured with a wide assortment of handles to help the user secure a proper grip. Most screwdriver handles have various forms of indent features or gripping areas to allow a user to secure a better grip. However, users may not be able to properly get a good ergonomic grip when using screwdrivers, especially when high torque applications are involved such as trying to dislodge a rusted screw. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a novel screwdriver handle capable of allowing a user to use the screwdriver in higher torque applications.